A Lament of Love and Discrepancy
by Desiree L. Wallen
Summary: Hi hi! This is my very first fanfic! Its a story chock full of romance and drama and all of my friends say its really good! Its PG13 for lots of cursing...anyway, it takes place after the fourth season.
1. Newfound Emotions

A Lament of Love and Discrepancy

by-Desiree L. Wallen

Chapter One: Newfound Emotions

"Hello Raven. Guess who," said Slade as he walked through the flames.

"I-It can't be. We drowned you!" screamed Raven while she was backing up.

"Well, I didn't feel like dying, now did I?" asked Slade, eerily calm as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. With his other hand, he hurled a fireball. Raven shut her eyes, quickly, only to open them agin, realizing it was a dream. She sighed and thought to herself;"Silly me, it's only another nightmare. Raven, dammit, get a grip! Ever since I killed off my father, my emotions have been going wild. But why have I been dreaming about Slade? Is it my fear of him coming back?But he can't! He just can't!" Raven slowly got out of bed andwalked over to her closet. She got her cape on and went out of her room. The doors to the main room opened automatically, and she strolled over to the Titans, who were eating breakfast.

"Holy shit Cyborg! could ya at least try my tofu ommlette before feeding it to Silkie?" Beast Boy screamed, pointing to the Titans' pet silkworm, who was chowing down on Cyborg's breakfast. Raven took a seat and smiled weakly at Beast Boy. "I loved him once," she thought, reflecting on her past with the Titans,"but Terra stole his heart, and possibly his virginity too..." Her train of thought was suddenly broken when Starfire scooped up Silkie and yelled, "No more mean talking in front of my bumgorf!" She then proceeded to hug Silkie tightly and sing it a soft lullaby. Robin, the team leader, put his head in his hands and murmured, "Its like this every freaking morning. Why?"

"Tell me about it," Raven responded, unusually giddy, "Its giving me a splitting migraine."

"Yeah, me too," Robin smiled at Raven. She immediately started to blush and said, "Umm, excuse me!" As she flew out of the main room, Cyborg wondered aloud, "What the hell is wrong with her? Since we stopped her from ending the world, she's been really nutty, dawg."

"Well, she is not used to her newfound emotions. We've been through this before, team, yesterday and the day before that," Robin explained, slamming his hand on the table, "When she destroyed her father, his presence left her soul, enabling her to feel emotions for the first time. She isn't used to feeling happiness or sadness. You guys HAVE to understand me this time!"

"Dammit, Robin! You're making my brain hurt! All this talk about emotions and souls is confusing me!" Beast Boy whined loudly.

"And besides, Raven was never meant to feel unbridled joy! I cannot 'get used' to the new Raven," Starfire added, including her best use of Earth lingo, "she is starting to 'freak me out'."

"AARRGGHH!" Robin screamed, "You'll never get it!" He stormed out of the main room right then and there, leaving the other Titans horribly stunned at the table.

Meanwhile, Raven locked herself in her room and had attempted to meditate, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Okay, three days in a row now, something has been causig me to spazz out at breakfast and lock myself in here. But what?", she thought, pacing around her room. As she was walking, her eyes fell upon a photograph. It was of the Titans' first days as a superhero team. Raven smiled as she looked at herself back then. She was uncomfortable and uneasy next to the smiling and overjoyed Titans. She started to glance over them all:Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin. "Robin...", Raven spoke dreamly, 'he's the only one who ever understood me, about my father, about Terra, about Slade. Starfire's a really lucky girl. I'd die to go out with him...". Raven gasped, realizing everything she said and how she's been acting. She walked silently to her bed, sat down, and exclaimed,"Oh, sonuvabitch! I've fallen in love... with Robin!" She did not have time to dwell on this sudden matter, however, for a knock erupted from her door.


	2. Be So Happy to Be In Love

Chapter 2-Be So Happy to Be in Love

Raven sighed. "What now?" she thought as she walked towards her door. She opened it, and there stood Robin. He asked, "Um, can I come in?"

"Yeah, um, sure thing! What do you need?" Raven answered, quite flustered.

"I had a talk with the Titans, well, I tried to anyway. They have a hard time realizing that you're a diferent person now, but I understand what you're going through."

"You do?" Raven asked, slowly losing her tension. It came straight back, once Robin replied, "I-I overheard you in here, you know, and I just wanna say-"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I feel like such an idiot. I can't control my emotions, and well, I-"

"Love you too!" Robin finished for her, whilst professing his love for her. "I've loved you since Slade came back to tell you your destiny. It's just so complicated, but you're this amazing girl that I can, um, connect with." Raven just stood there astonished and surprised to the point where all she could say was, "What about Starfire? Are you just going to leave her in the dust?"

"I can't leave her, because it would break her heart, and she is very kind to me," Robin reasoned.

"Are you suggesting we have an affair?" she questioned, to which Robin nodded his head.

"Our love is a true love, and once you feel true love, you cannot go back," he explained lovingly.

"Yes, you're past the point of no return," she agreed, with a fairly large smile on her face. He sat down next to her on her bed, then came quite a magical moment in time. They looked into each other's eyes deeply, grasped each other's hands, and began to kiss. Raven began to imagine their future together, marriage, kids, growing old. The world seemedjust so perfect at that moment for both of them.

A few weeks later, Robin came into Raven's room, again. It had become a daily routine for both of them to spend time together as two lovers. He walked over to her, gave her a soft peck on the cheek, and said, "Hello darling."

"Hey sweetie. Anything new with you?" Raven answered back softly.

"Yup, I got you something," Robin said as he handed her a box, "Open it!"

She lifted up the lid of the box to reveal a black rose with something black tied around the lush, green stem. After picking it up, she smelled it. Its fragrant smell prompted Raven to give Robin a tremendous hug. "Thank you so much. It's really beautiful," she remarked.

"Yeah, um, I didn't think red suited you," Robin said jokingly.

"Ha-ha," Raven replied sarcastically, "but seriously, what's tied around it?"

"That's one of my masks," he answered smugly.

"Awww, I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

"I'd still love you if we both died."

Robin scooped Raven up and held her in his arms. "I'd still love you if we died and it was your fault!" he said as he spun around, stopped, and kissed her once more. This moment would not last, for Raven's door slammed open. It was Cyborg, and the look of shock and anger on his face showed he wasn't too pleased with what he saw.


	3. Nothing Short of A Mutiny

Chapter 3-Nothing Short of A Mutiny

"What the hell is going on here!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin immediately dropped Raven quickly and lied, "Um, nothing. Absolutely nothing. We were just talking about-"

"Oh Robin, just give it a rest. I'm not going to lie. You wanna hear the truth, Cy? Well, here it is! Robin and I have been having an affair. Now, please Cy, don't tell Beast Boy and Starfire!" Raven pleaded. Then, all of a sudden, everybody began to hear scratches and snickers from Raven's closet. She walked over, opened it, and began to search. To everybody's shock, she yanked Beast Boy out by his hair and dragged him over to her bed.

"AHHH! What's your deal?" Beast Boy screamed after being forced to sit.

"What's your deal hiding in my closet?" Raven screamed back at him, "Were you spying on me?"

"It only started because I heard you and Robin talking lovey-dovey to each other, so I changed into a spider and crawled into your closet," Beast Boy explained calmly. raven began to cry on Robin's shoulder. "Must the world hate me so, to make the most blissful era of my life be cut short abruptly? Oh, I realize dire consequences shall bestow upon me soon, but I know Robin will always be there for me," she thought as she started to stop crying.

"Uhh...I have really bad news," Cyborg burst out suddenly, "I am sure you are familiar with the team handbook, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because it states that both persons involved in a scandalous affair shall be expelled from the team-"

"EXPELLED!" Raven and Robin exclaimed together.

"You can't kick us off, you guys need us!" Robin tried to reason.

"It also states that the expelling can be turned over by a majority vote, but we have to do it one person at a time," Cyborg added, "Let's do Robin first."

"I say he stays, because we'd be lost without his leadership," Beast Boy said.

"Well, by a raise of hands, who thinks Robin should stay," Cyborg stated, followed by everyone's hand going up. Robin released his breath, quite relieved.

"Now for Raven," Cyborg said with a grin on his face, "Who here thinks she should stay?" Robin and Raven's hands shot up, but Cyborg and Beast Boy's stayed down.

"You guys wanna kick me out?" Raven asked nervously, "Why?"

"Because having you here will always be a constant reminder of this incedent," Cyborg explained. He nudged Beast Boy, who added, "Yeah, and you two will probably continue your affair behind our backs. We can't take that chance, dude."

"Ha! It's not a majority vote! So nothing's official!" Robin said happily, "We need a tiebreaker."

"Oh, I know how to solve this!" Beast Boy yelled smugly, and everybody stood there, waiting for his idea. Then, faster than Robin, Raven, or Cyborg could concieve a thought, Beast boy ran out of Raven's room and ran down the hall, yelling, "STARFIRE!"

"Shit," Raven said quietly, "She'll definetly vote me out. I mean I stole her boyfriend..."

"Shhh..." Robin whispered, putting his finger on her lips, "Maybe, she'll be forgiving." They would find out soon, for Starfire stormed in, followed by an evil-grinning Beast Boy.

"Robin, please tell me this is all a lie, that you love me instead of this prostotur wingbar!" she cried, expecting a good answer.

"Star, I do love you a lot, but, I love Raven more, and if you don't like it, then that's too bad that you can't be happy for me," Robin shot back, leaving Starfire to lower her head and cry.

"Awww, it's okay, Starfire," Cyborg assured, "There is a way you can make all of these problems go away."

"Um-hmm, choose or lose, Raven can stay, or leave," Beast Boy agreed.

"Cyborg, please escourt Raven to the door," Starfire decided.

He picked Raven up and swung her over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down! I'm warning you! That's it! AZARATH METRION ZYN-"

Raven couldn't finish her spell bcause Cyborg literally threw her out.


	4. My Self Righteous Suicide

Chapter 4-In My Self-Righteous Suicide

Robin was depressed. Boy, was he ever depressed! He sat on his bed, clutching a bottle of California grape wine, belting out _Phantom of the Opera _songs. "_Any-where you go, let me-go too, Rav-en, that's all I ask of you-!" _Robin sang in a drunken stupor. Stranglely, he was sober enough to hear Beast Boy and Cyborg come in and steal his wine.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, swiping at the bottle, but missing.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself! She's gone forever, get over it dammit!" Beast Boy scolded.

"Besides, you're needed, leader," Cyborg added, sounding concerned.

"Uh, a villain strikes the city?" Robin guessed, clueless as to what was going on.

"It's Starfire," Beast Boy said in a saddened tone.

The boys rushed upstairs to Starfire's room. Robin gasped as he saw her lying down on her bed, struggling for breath, with bloody tissues in her mouth. On her nightstand was a pile of bloody tissues, and a butter knife covered in blood.

"She did this to herself, you know," Cyborg murmured to Robin, "using the butter knife to cut open her tongue so she could drown in her own blood." Robin's mouth dropped open. Starfire attempting suicide? Oh, the thought was inconcieveable. Beast Boy took the saturated tissues out of her mouth and placed in new ones.

"We don't know why she did it, maybe you can find out," he remarked.

Later on, Robin pulled up a chair and sat next to Starfire's bed. "So, why did you do that? Are you depressed?" he asked. She shook her head no, on account that's all she could do. "Well the only other explanation I can think of is that you did it for my attention. Did you?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you, about Raven. Do you think maybe she can come back for a little while to heal you? She can do it the fastest, you know," Robin said. Starfire turned her head away but realized what she said was true. He held her hand, and she barely smiled.

While all of this was going on, Raven was leaving her favorite Gothic cafe, which she went to for dinner. As she passed an alleyway, an odd noise occured. Getting ready to defend herself, Raven took a few steps toward the alley. Then something jumped out at her. "AHHH!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. She dropped her rose and her communicator, breaking it. Raven got up to see it was only a black cat that jumped at her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to pick up the pieces of her communicator. "Shit," she thought, trying to put them together.

Unexpectedly, though, someone clasped a hand over her mouth and dragged her kicking and screaming into the alleyway.


	5. Behold the Familiar Shape in the Shadows

Chapter 5- Behold the Shape in the Shadows

Raven awoke from what seemed like an eternal slumber. She lay there and thought, "What the hell happened? I remember being dragged into an alley, and then being knocked unconcious by a shape in the shadows." Then she sat up and looked around. The walls and floor were made of limestone. Close by, a fireplace was crackling. Also near was a small dock over a peaceful lake. Raven walked onto the dock and stared out at the lake. "Where am I?" she quietly asked herself. Suddenly, behind her, a secret door swung open from the fireplace. A dark figure emerged.

"Hello Raven. Guess who," a familiar voice said as he walked through the fireplace door.

"I-It can't be. We drowned you!" Raven screamed as she began to remember her dreams. It was true. Slade did supposedly die again. She remembered it perfectly. Her father and Slade made a pact to fufill her destiny of ending the world. Oh, they came so close! The Titans, though, hired an exorcist to cast Trigon out of her. Raven then used all of her might to destroy her father. Then the Titans tracked down Slade, knocked him out, tied 200-pound heavyweights to his limbs, and they all threw him over the bridge. Raven watched him go down, thinking it was over, all over. But as she stood there, looking at him, it obviously wasn't. "Maybe it's a hallucination," she thought. As Slade began to walk towards her, Raven turned around and jumped into the lake. Slade, however, managed to grab her wrist and pull her back up.

"I am not here to kill you or take my revenge, darling," Slade told her.

"Darling?" Raven questioned. Only one person had ever called her darling before, and that was Robin. "What the f do you want with me, you creepy son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled fiercely, "I'm not going to do anything for you either! Especially after forcing Robin and Terra to do your bidding, and forcing me to do my father's!"

"Well Raven, after a month-and-a-half apart, I realized I can't live without you," Slade stated, getting down on one knee, "Raven sweetheart, will you marry me?"

"YOU FING PEDOPHILE! I hate you! Are you out of your mind! Why the hell would I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" she ranted in shock and confusion.

"But Raven, where are you going to go? The only friends you've ever known voted you out. They hate you. You've done horrible things, unforgivable things," Slade tried to convince her.

"Robin still loves me," Raven replied, "He told me he would always love me." There were tears running down her face by now, "He never lies dammit!" she sobbed.

"Yes, but he also loves Starfire, and you made him lie to her, Raven. One day he will realize that, and he won't love you anymore," Slade explained simply.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

"Because I love you, and I want to spare you a life of hate to give you a life of love. Come with me, sweetheart, and I will show you," Slade answered. He stretched out his hand, and to even her surprise, Raven took it. The two disappeared into the secret passageway, and the fireplace flames started again.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Starfire was out of bed. Robin didn't realize she would be better so soon, so he went to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, is Starfire completely healed?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she can only talk slowly because of the knife wounds. It's just temporary," Cyborg answered.

"What about Raven coming over and healing her?" Robin questioned.

"Um, I tried getting a hold of her, but her communicator is off-line," Beast Boy explained, "We can't track her. I tried all night. Sorry."

"I'm going to find her," Robin said, heading for the door.

"She can't come back here!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I know, I'm going to look all over Jump City so I know she has somewhere to go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Raven," Robin stated firmly. He walked out the door. The others, after a couple of minutes, decided to follow him.


	6. Mystification

Chapter 6- Mystification

"Where could he possibly be taking me?" Raven thought as Slade led her up a flight of stairs. They stopped at a plain wooden door. He opened it, and it seemed like the whole world changed. The room was a beautiful grandeur ballroom, with appropriately dressed couples dancing around. The ceiling was a dome painted cherry red. The walls were black streamed with gold. The floor was shimmering black tile.

"Welcome to the Gothic Ball, my dear. I suggest you get ready, after all, you're the guest of honor," Slade stated, stroking Raven's hair, pointing to the red-carpeted staircase. She ran upstairs, where she saw a door. Raven opened it, and inside was a dressing room. On the rack was a blood-red dress, adorned in black sashes. She grabbed it and went behind the screen to change into it, but shortly afterwards, she screamed.

"My hair! What the hell happend to my hair!" she yelled rushing to the mirror. Raven literally had raven-colored hair; it had turned jet-black and grown down to her waist.

" Slade must have done something while stroking my hair," Raven thought, looking at herself in the dress, "At least I can do something with it now."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present our guest of honor, Raven!" the announcer bellowed. She came down the stairs in her stunning dress and her hair in an outstanding up-do. Slade waited at the bottom of the stairs. They started to dance, and weirdly enough, Raven felt like she was the luckiest girl alive.

"May I recite a poem?" Slade asked Raven as he spun her.

"Okay...," she responded.

"Disbelieving this, someday we shall have marital bliss, someday we shall be, someday you will love me," Slade recited. Raven stepped away from him, stunned. "But I still love Robin," she told him.

"ROBIN!" Slade shouted. As he said that, the world around them disappeared. The room became a limestone area, like where Raven first woke. The staircase became limestone stairs. Raven looked around and whimpered, "W-Where did-, how did-, what happened to the ball?"

"My dear, I created a dream-world, just for us," Slade explained, "now when you talk about loving another, your dreams disappear." Raven, too freaked out to say anything, nodded her head walked back to the dressing room. Inside was different as well. An arch led out to a ledge overlooking the lake. She strolled out there and took her hair down, letting it blow in the breeze from the lake. "Slade is playing tricks to make me love him," she muttered to herself, holding a piece of her hair, "a-and I'm falling for it..." She started to feel warm tears run down her face.

"We're not stopping until I know she's safe!" Robin yelled.

"Perhaps we could go to her favorite depressing cafe," Starfire suggested slowly. She was, after all, still healing.

"Good idea, Star," Cyborg responded. The Titans headed in that direction. They were a few feet away when Robin stopped short.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked. Robin said nothing. He knelt down and picked up something. "Her rose..." he softly said, "with my mask still around it."

"And her communicator," Beast Boy added, picking up the pieces, "Gee, that explins a lot."

"It looks like she threw it, after we voted her out, I guess," Cyborg deducted.

"But why the rose?" Robin desperately asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe she wanted to forget the past, start a new life," Starfire offered. Robin wasn't ready to forget Raven, though. He placed the rose in the pocket of his cape. "Let's go home, team," he said, to everybody's shock as he walked alone.

"Come on, BB, he's gonna hit the bottle again," Cyborg warned.

"Just lemme get this communicator so we can use it for the next Titan," Beast boy responded.

"What have I done? I should have let her stay," Starfire thought as she flew towards the others.


	7. Handiling A Scandal

Chapter 7-Handiling A Scandal

Robin walked into Raven's old room. Sadly, he placed her rose on her pillow. When he turned around, Starfire stood at the doorway.

"Robin, I know you have been feeling the miss for Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg have told me so," she spoke.

"Not anymore, Star. She ran, dropped her past, left me forever!" Robin exclaimed.

"What if I told you that she can come back? That you can date her, hold her, kiss her again! She was never supposed to leave. My selfishness and immaturity voted her off. Oh, this damn conspiracy almost made me kill myself-" Starfire said, being interrupted.

"Conspiracy! What the hell are you talking about!" Robin yelled.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, they already thought Raven's emotions were getting out of hand, and somebody paid them to kick her off of the team. After that, they just needed an excuse. You, unfortunately, gave it to them," she confessed.

"Who paid them?" he demanded.

"I do not know, Robin, ask them," Starfire suggested. He took her word. Robin stormed into the main room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Robin screamed, forcing them to get up, "It was all a lie, wasn't it? You just wanted her off of the team!"

"Okay, we confess. We were trying to get her off of the team, but only because we were paid!" Cyborg responded.

"Who paid you!" Robin asked. Nobody answered, so he went and kicked Beast Boy in the nuts, "Dammit, who paid you!"

"Someone we don't know," Cyborg answered, looking at Beast Boy rolling around on the floor in pain.

"How could you not know?" Robin questioned. He was going back to being as angry as he was when he was trying to find Slade's idenity.

"I asked him what his name was, but he said I would know," Cyborg said calmly.

"I can't believe you sold off Raven for money, you bastard!" Robin stated softly. Then he punched Cyborg in his nose, making it bleed.

"Robin, please stop!" Starfire cried, "They have suffered enough! My role in their actions forced me to attempt suicide. My anger consumed me. Please, do not let it consume you." Robin sighed, then began to cry, "I'm sorry, Star! I'm so sorry for everything I've done! I just want Raven back here! I really love her, but she probably wants to forget me now."

"She does not have to. Let us go find her!" Starfire told him.

"I don't even know where to begin to look!" he sobbed.

"Um, I lied to you about this part, too," Cyborg said, with blood still gushing out of his nose, "The alleyway, Robin."

"What?" Robin wondered aloud.

"The alleyway, where she dropped her communicator and rose. That's where our mysterious benefactor said he would get her," Cyborg finished.

"We have to go search there! NOW!" Robin said.

"Dude, after we go there, where do we go?" Beast Boy asked, getting up. But Robin didn't answer. He was already out the door.

Raven sat on her chair, just breathing slowly. Then she got up and walked over to her mirror. "I can't take it anymore! I can't even have a moment of peace without having to think about choosing to love Robin or Slade!" she bursted out. Then Slade came in, carrying a tray.

"I bought you some herbal tea, dear," he stated, "and a rose." He handed her the cup and the rose. "But red doesn't suit me...," Raven thought. She began to drink some of her tea, then she spat up something.

"It's an engagement ring, darling," Slade told her.

"It's beautiful," she complimented, as she cleaned it and let Slade put it on her finger.

"Well, tomorrow, dear, you'll be Mrs. Slade Wilson," he said proudly.

"Tomorrow!" Raven shouted.


	8. Planting the Seed

Chapter 8-Planting the Seed

"Okay, team, we're here!" Robin commanded the others to stop. They walked into the alleyway, where Cyborg stooped down and examined the footprints.

"By the look of these, it looks like Raven was kicking and struggling," he deducted.

"Dude, she probably got raped," Beast Boy joked. Starfire slapped him, and Robin yelled, "Don't joke like that, you son of a bitch!"

"All right, all right, jeez," Beast Boy sneered. Then they all came to a brick wall.

"Now what?" Robin whined mercilessly, "Now where do we go? The scuffiling stopped right AT the wall!" Starfire wasn't whining, however.

"Please friends, since when does a wall have a door-knob?" she asked shrewdly. The Titans became overjoyed and turned the knob. It was locked.

"No matter," Robin said. He reached inside his utility belt and got a skeleton key. Upon opening it, the Titans discovered another clue, a custom-made rod.

"A blunt object, pure steel, could knock somebody out," Cyborg stated, examining it.

"Raven...," Robin winced, wondering what could have happened.

"Hey! Descending stairs!" Beast Boy pointed out. The others glanced and saw long, winding steps leading into darkness.

"Um, shall we go down there?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes," Robin said in a most serious manner.

"What? Seriously? By the look of it, it'd take a day-," Cyborg reasoned.

"He took her down there," Robin explained.

"Who did, exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade. This is his rod. It has his mark on it," Robin answered. The others screamed. "We drowned him!" Starfire exclaimed.

"He cheated death once," was all Robin had to say, "He could've easily done it again. Now let's go!" Then everyone else followed him down to the ominous stairway to hell.

Raven strolled into her new room and sat on her bed. On her nightstand was another glass of herbal tea.

"Oh, what the hell," she thought as she drank the whole cup. When she drank it, she fell into a deep sleep. It was a sleep so deep, she could not hear or feel a thing. Slade entered the room, with purile joy in his eyes. He pulled back the sheets of Raven's bed, and picked her up to place her there. Then, after a maniacal laugh, he spoke, "Oh, Raven, my little young bride-to-be, you look so pure when sleeping. Ah, you must be a virgin." Another maniacal laugh followed. He leaned in and raped her in her sleep all through the night. She never woke, nor even stirred.

Eventually, he stopped and went to the bathroom. While washing his hands, he looked into the mirror above the sink.

"Wow, this plan is brilliant," he said smugly to himself, "After tonight, she will be pregnant with my child. Once our child is born, I'll take my revenge and kill her. She'll never see it coming, because she already loves me. Ha, I'll use her baby to take over the world! With its inherited demonic powers, it will be quite an easy task. I also have to thank the four tablespoons of my dear friend Nyquil. That can make anybody sleep through anything." He took a glance back at Raven, and continued, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll die in childbirth. If not, ah well, I have my potassium cyanide. Then she'll die within thirty seconds. Alas, I must keep her alive for the next nine months. As for the Titans, though, especially Robin, they will perish the day after tomorrow, for tomorrow is my wedding."

Slade looked at his watch and happily said, "Oh, wait, it IS tomorrow." Then he left Raven's room silently.

* * *

I know, I know. It's just WRONG.I tried to keep it as PG-13 as I could. Please keep reviewing! 


	9. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Chapter 9-Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Slade was cooking breakfast when his fiancee walked in, whining, "Slade, honey, my back is killing me, anything you can do about it?"

"Yes, dear. How about a back massage?" he offered.

"Nah, something quick. I mean, it IS our wedding day. We'll be married in-," she responded.

"Three hours. It's already eleven o' clock. Go get ready," he finished.

"I slept for that long!" she exclaimed, rushing to her dressing room. Slade did nothing but let out a small, evil laugh.

Meanwhile, the Titans were rushing down the stairs, and finally reached the bottom. They saw a lake, with a boat ready to go. Everybody tried to get in, but the boat was too small.

"Beast Boy and Starfire, you'll have to fly. Cyborg, you and I will take the boat," Robin commanded. They all followed their directions, and crossed the lake to the dock where Raven was first taken.

"We can't just walk right through the front door, if there is one," Cyborg said.

"There is a ledge, up there," Starfire pointed.

"Follow my lead," Robin told them as he shot up his grapple-hook onto the ledge. Raven turned around, and looked down to see Robin climbing up.

"Robin!" she cried.

"Raven! You have black hair! And you're in a wedding dress!" he yelled back. After climbing up, they gave each other a long kiss, and "Phantom of The Opera" began to play in their heads. The others followed up, and Robin told Raven what went on while she was gone. She gave Starfire a hug and healed up her tongue, but she slapped Beast Boy and Cyborg. Then she had to break the news of her marriage to the team.

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Robin asked, his mouth gaping.

"I've fallen in love with him, that's why," Raven confessed sadly, "But I still love you, and I cannot choose." Robin lowered his head and took her hand. then Slade came in.

"Well, well, well. The Teen Titans-reunited! Two lovers in each others arms once more! Oh, but Robin, I suggest you let go of my pregnant fiancee," Slade cleverly stated.

"WHAT!" evreybody screamed.

"You're pregnant with his child!" Robin yelled at Raven.

"I-I didn't know! I don't know how either!" she sobbed. Robin fell to his knees and began to cry hard.

"Don't you remember, or do you forget last night?" Slade asked, "Let's not dwell on this matter, we have to get married. Oh, and Beast Boy, I fucked Terra, too."

"You unimaginable bastard!" Beast Boy shouted, lunging at him. But Slade was too fast for him. He knocked the rest of the Titans unconcious with a stun gun.

"Come, Raven, we have vows to exchange," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

A few hours later, Robin woke to see Raven standing over him. He sat up and asked, "Honey, are you married?" She nodded slowly. Another question came up, "What about the baby?"

"I took care of it. I shot an ounce of mercury into my system. That oughta kill it," she told him.

"Don't do that, you'll kill yourself," Robin scolded.

"Not like it's gonna matter. While looking for something to kill the baby, I found a bottle of cyanide labled RAVEN'S POISON. I freaked out, sat in here and thought about why Slade would wanna kill me if I was having his child. Then I deducted that he was using me and he lied to me this whole time. A sham marriage! Ha ha, it's brilliant isn't it? And I fell for everything! The ball, the hair, the tea, the ring, the love he gave me. Oh Robin, I'm so glad I have your shoulder to cry on," she said, burying her head in his chest. Robin began to sing softly, "Anywhere you go, let me go too." Raven lifted her head and joined in, "Love me, that's all I ask of you."


	10. The Murderous Death Tango

Chapter 10-The Murderous Death Tango

At last, the others awoke to find Robin and Raven making out up against the wall. Beast Boy chuckled, then walked up to them and barked, "Okay, okay break it up, you two."

"Yes Raven, you are married! Please stop being an adultress!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I don't think it matters, Star, because we're going to kill Slade anyway," Cyborg said. Then the lovers came up for air. Raven asked, "And just how are we going to do that?"

"By giving him a taste of his own medicine. In this case, his medicine is potassium cyanide," Robin answered. Then they began to plot this plan.

"Okay team, here's our plan. Raven, I'm going to get the cyanide. You slip it into his herbal tea and give it to him. Cyborg, you chop him into pieces when he's dead. Beast Boy, you burn the remains. Starfire, you get us ready to leave when we are done," Robin stated his instructions. Everybody stared at him like he was a morbid psychopath. He questioned, "What? That evil, cursed man should burn in hell for this shit!"

"When are we going to spring this plan?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"Right freakin' now," Raven stated. And so, the plan commenced. Robin stealthily snuck into Slade's room, opened the cabinet, and found a bottle labled RAVEN'S POISON.

"This is it," Robin whispered under his breath. He took the bottle, and snuck out the same way he snuck in. He went to Raven's room, where she was waiting with two cups of herbal tea. Robin poured some cyanide into one.

"Careful, it's the one on the right," he warned her, "I don't want any accidents. I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine. The one with the cyanide is a little lighter in color. That's what I'm giving to Slade," Raven answered back. Then they shared another kiss, prompting Robin to say, "I'm coming with you. I'll be out in the hall watching, but I'm coming with you anyway!" Raven nodded, and they went down with the tray. She strolled into Slade's parlor room, while Robin looked on.

"What is it, dear?" Slade asked.

"I bought you some tea," she responded, laying down the tray and handing him the cup. The bottom part of his mask came off, so he could drink. He slowly sipped, but didn't swallow. Robin was so overjoyed, he came in the room and shouted, "You're finally gonna die, you bastard!" Slade then did the unthinkable. He used the tea he didn't swalow and French-kissed Raven. Now she had cyanide in her system, too. Slade fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. His last words were, "If I die, then you die. See you in hell, bitch."

"No!" Robin screamed, rushing over to Raven. He kneeled down and held her in his arms.

"R-Robin, I-I love you," Raven spoke weakly.

"I love you too! Don't die on me!" Robin cried.

"Just do me one favor," she asked.

"Anything," he said.

"I want my last breath to be wasted on your lips."

"Of course," he agreed. She put her hands on his shoulders, and they had one last, passionate, romantic kiss. Then death came upon her, and her arms fell from his shoulders. He stopped kissing her, and began to sob.

"Must the world dispise me so, to know a man so evil, that he killed my one true love!" he yelled through tears. The others came in, hearing him. Cyborg got ready to chop up Slade, but stopped short upon seeing Raven, dead in Robin's arms.

"She's gone. She's really gone," Robin said in a hushed voice.

* * *

This is one of the saddest things I've ever even thought of. I was literally crying as I wrote this. _Tear-tear_. 


	11. The Big Finale

I'm sorry for the wait but How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying came first. Sorry. I really do love you guys! This is the last chapter. Please review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven-The Big Finale

It was a quite a long and silent journey home. Starfire and Beast Boy flew across the lake, carrying Cyborg with them. Robin, with absolutely no emotion, rowed the boat carrying Raven's corpse. They came to the stairs and began their trek to the surface.

"Starfire, take Raven up really quickly, to the morgue," Robin ordered softly. She nodded, and flew up at the speed of light. He sighed, and kept walking with his head lowered. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to be comforting.

"Look on the bright side, we finally anhialted Slade," Cyborg said.

"It came with a price," Robin answered solemnly.

"Trust me, you'll get over it," Beast Boy stated, "I got over Terra's death."

"But she died in my arms, guys, in the midst of our final kiss!" Robin snapped back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "It's just that everything happened so quickly. It was a kick, full-change, step, turn, and then she was dead! What boy wonder could possibly get over it?" He plodded up the stairs, and yelled, "Screw it!" Robin took out his grapple-hook and shot it to the surface. Beast Boy and Cyborg climbed up after him.

Later that evening, Starfire knocked on Robin's door.

"Come in," he opted in a squeaky, drunken voice. She entered, noticing yet another bottle of wine in his hand.

"Robin! Please do not wash away your sadness in cheap alcohol! Here, let me sing you a song!" Starfire offered, snatching the bottle.

"But you're a bad-whatever. Just sing," Robin tried to protest.

"Sing, sing a song! Sing of good things, not bad! Sing of happy, not sad! Sing, sing a song! Make it simple to last your whole light long! Don't worry it's not good enough for anyone else to hear! Just sing, sing a song!" Starfire belted out.

"The Carpenters? Where did you hear the Carpenters?" Robin wondered aloud.

"I heard it on the radio at market," she answered.

"Wow, you sang it pretty well," he complemented in amazement. Then he smiled very, very weakly.

"Um, will we have a funeral?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes, and it will be lavish," Robin declared.

Two days later, it was typically pouring rain outside for Raven's funeral.

"Gee, perfect weather isn't it?" Cyborg remarked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Robin pouted. They went to the funeral home and picked her up in a shiny, black casket encrusted with navy blue diamonds.

"Exactly how did we pay for this?" Beast Boy asked in wonder.

"With the money Slade gave you," Starfire answered sweetly. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths gaped open and they looked at each other in shame. Then everybody lifted up the coffin and walked all the way to the cemetery. Stopping at a black marble gravestone, the Titans let the gravedigger lower the casket six feet under.

"There she goes, dead in her wedding dress, just like Miss Havisham," Beast Boy said to everyone's surprise.

"You read Great Expectations?" Cyborg asked, questioning Beast Boy's intelligence.

"Nah, just saw the movie on TV," Beast Boy responded to everyone's dismay.

"Friends, I must wonder if Raven's death taught everybody a lesson," Starfire remarked.

"I learned a lesson. Friends are always more important than money," Cyborg stated, nudging Beast Boy.

"Yeah, what he said," Beast Boy agreed.

"I learned that envy and jealousy are evil feelings," Starfire admitted solemnly. Then they all looked at Robin, waiting for his answer.

"You know, I think this whole thing made me grow up a little. It's inspired me to become a better man, a better hero," Robin proclaimed as he started to walk away with his cape draped over his shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" Starfire questioned. He turned around and declared, "No, call me-Nightwing." Everybody began to walk away. Raven's spirit sat on top of her gravestone and smiled. She blew a kiss towards Robin, making him look over there again. He smiled back knowing in his heart that her spirit would live on. With one last, happy sigh, he turned and caught with the team as they walked into the cloud-breaking sky.

* * *

Well didja like it? It's my very first fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
